borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Theory about the Claptrap: Interplanetary Ninja Assassin
For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about (Spoiler Alert:), during the cutscene after you defeat the Destroyer, the Claptrap from the main menu is struck by lightning and becomes "CL4P-TP: Interplanetary Ninja Assassin." Anyways, up to this point most people have dismissed this as a fun easter egg or possible teaser having to do with the sequel. However, when I saw it, the use of the term "Ninja Assassin" stood out to me, especially in light of the various other references sprinkled throughout Borderlands. So my theory is, maybe the Claptrap Ninja Assassin can be encountered on days related to the movie "Ninja Assassin." For instance, today is when the film releases on DVD and Blu-Ray. Anyone who ends up playing Borderlands today might want to go back to the original starting area of the game (where you first get off the bus) while it's nighttime on Pandora and see what happens. If not today, then more likely it would be on November 25, which is the date when "Ninja Assassin" came out in theaters. 20:29, March 16, 2010 (UTC)Entirely Unlike Tea Who else here thinks this guy is a lunatic and/or Canadian? Anyone... ? ECWGrizwald 20:44, March 16, 2010 (UTC) WTF is Ninja Assassin? Is that one of those movies I can buy for 4 dollars in the back of the gas station? SkinBasket 00:36, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Dumbass he had a short not struck by lighting anf wow you fail ideas lol 01:01, March 17, 2010 (UTC)XxPIZZAM4NxX man this guy thinks way too hard. more than Nicholas Cage in national treasure haha MINI JACKIE CHAN 01:27, March 17, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN Wow i know gearbox puts alot of detail in their games but i dont think they put THAT much detail 02:17, March 17, 2010 (UTC)Jazz901wo What's with slagging us canadians??? ECWGrizwald must be an American...head so far up his backside it's coming out between his shoulders!!! This turned into a flame topic mighty quickly. I don't really think there's much to the claptrap, definitely nothing involving that terrible film, if you can call it that, ninja assassin. Either way, I think it would be cool if there was more to him. I was really hoping that he would be like a final final boss, hahah. Mostly because it would just be funny to fight a rogue claptrap. Nonetheless, I think you're probably overthinking this. Think about how many countless references to pop culture are in the game... do you really think this one would be any different and be something special? My bet is: no. - K1ng 03:45, March 17, 2010 (UTC) humm..i don't think there is any relation between the inertplanetary ninja assasin and that movie (whatever it may be), i just think that i has something to do with 4NG31, that look like a claptrap and that can reasonably be the source of the lightning.... I cross my fingers it has something to do with a 4th DLC or borderlands 2Valtiell 15:21, March 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm sure I read an interview with a Gearbox employee who said that they were looking to include the ninja Claptrap in some future as yet unanounced DLC. KaSPer 00:27, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Why do you guys gotta hate? This guy was obviously joking. I got a kick out of it. Gunslinga 00:30, March 18, 2010 (UTC)Gunslinga